victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
A Film by Dale Squires
A Film by Dale Squires is the 19th episode of Victorious, 'Season 1. It aired March 5th, 2011. Plot A popular film director named Dale Squires comes to the school to direct a short film. Tori and the rest decides to help direct the film. During the filming Dale Squires does not do any of the work and when the movie premieres, he takes all the credit of the movie. Now yearning for revenge, Tori hires Andre's cousin, Kendra, to beat him up on live television on The Mack Murphy Show. Dale apologizes before Kendra can go onstage and gives them credit. The gang tries to stop Kendra, but she doesn't understand their message and proceeds to attack Dale, something that makes even Jade feel guilty. The gang leave to buy waffles to avoid feeling guilty. Meanwhile Beck repairs Robbie's car. While Beck fixes the car, Robbie tries to impress girls who came over to watch Beck. However, it doesn't go too well, because one of the girls ends up spraying Robbie with a very powerful hose. In the end, some hoodlums hijack Robbie's car then leave. And is left stranded. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Guest star Stephen Lunsford as Dale Squires *Patricia Ashley as Teri. Trivia *André has a cousin named Kendra. *Tori mentioned that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. *Trina defends herself by saying that she had a bladder infection when she was younger. *This is the first time Jade has hit Cat. *This is also the first time Beck and Cat have kissed, although they were characters in a movie. This leaves Trina as the only main female lead who hasn't kissed Beck and André as the only main male lead who hasn't kissed Cat. *Ending Tagline: "Yay, I love excitement!" - Cat *When Dale gives credit he does not say Cat's name. Although it might still be a goof. Cat should've been credited in the movie, as she was a main star. Beck wrote it, Andre edited it, Tori mostly directed it. They all, plus a few extras, dressed the set. Dale was giving credit to who ''mainly helped work on it. Cat was the female lead so she was probably credited in the opening credits of the film. Same for Jade but she was credited, but she helped with the producing more than Cat. (no bashing intended) *One of the hoodlums who steal Robbie's car is The Shadow Hammer from the iCarly episode'' iSam's Mom.'' *Nick.com calls this episode "Dale Squires." *Robbie's car is a 1987-1992 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. *It is said in this episode Beck has an "uncle" named Barbara. It is possible that his "uncle" changed his gender and name to be a women. *The last "TheSlap update cut scene" features a remix of a part of Make it Shine. *The notebook that Jade hit Rex with has pink butterflies on the back. *When Tori mentioned Trina peeing on Santa Claus this is like the Da Grinchy Code/Duck (mad cartoon network) when the little girl peed on Santa because her total for her presents was $927. *When the gang say that they would rather keep the internet than their foot, this is a refernce when in a Zoey 101 ''episode in which Victoria Justice was in, the kids were playing a game called "would you rather" where they were left with two options and they would have to pick one. *At the end of the short film, Jade is seen wiping off a bloody knife. But Cat died right after kissing Beck, not after being stabbed. *A girl who flirted with Beck has the same cover of PearPad that Tori has in the beginning of Wok Star. Quotes *'Tori: What kind of movie are we going to make? *'Dale Squires': I was thinkin' maybe something intense and scary? *'Rex': Like Jade? *'Jade': Rex with notebook *'Robbie': There it is. *'Beck': There "she" is. *'Robbie': Oh, right. Cars are called "she". *'Beck': Not just cars. *'Robbie': Not just cars? *'Beck': Also boats, airplanes... my uncle "Barbara". *'Tori': When Trina was six, our family went to the mall right before Christmas-- *'Trina': Don't say it! *'Tori': And she peed! *'Trina': TORI! *'Tori': On Santa Claus. *'Robbie':'' Beck'' Man, those jeans fit you great! *'Tori': Hey, Dale. *'Dale': Tori, can you get me a bottle of water? *'Tori': NO!! You took all the credits for the movie we made! *'Dale': So I can't get a bottle of water? References "Night of Premieres" Promo Official Promo: on Youtube "Hot Shot Director" Clip: on Nick.com or on Youtube Stephen on Victorious More info Link Link Photo Gallery Click Here! to see this episode's gallery. 118 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Beck